Project: RWBY, Chapter 2
by NevTSC
Summary: After everyone got resituated with their lives after the Battle of Beacon, they forgot that they had school still. So with school still in session, they learn more about their relationships and hunt down Salem for what she has done. Chapter 2 of an 8 part series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT** **own Rooster Teeth or RWBY**

_**A/n: Welcome to the newest part of Project: RWBY, if you haven't read the first part then well … , … then we might know … no that won't do… fine, we'll be doing it here to spare your time of clicking away and losing focus of coming back to here to continue your reading … **_

…_**.**_

_**Previously on Project: RWBY ...**_

* * *

**Bold means timing **_Italic means thoughts_

* * *

Why can't people stop dying, people, I care about, people I love, even my friends? Why must this happen? Why can't this happen differently? Differently than what did happen. … why?

These were the last thoughts of Ruby Rose, just as her vision was full of light. The last thing she saw before this was, Pyrrha, her friend, died. Right in front of her too. Was this the work of a god, mad with our choices, our lives, … everything.

* * *

**5 Hours Ago**

"Yannnnnnnng, do your best !", Ruby exclaimed, as loud as she could, was what, Yang, heard from the crowd out of millions, cheering on a fight that has yet to happen.

This was the annual Vytal festival, and the students of Beacon, Haven, Atlas, and Shade academies were participating in the Vytal tournament. What was happening is the 2v2 battles of the competition. Right now Yang Xiao Long is about to fight Mercury Black.

"I'm having a lot of deja vu right now."

"One, how would you know the word, yet know when to use it, Ruby?"

"I don't know; I feel like I've been through this already. Weiss, you wouldn't understand at all."

"You think no one understands y… you dolt" with this Weiss quieted Ruby. And knowing Ruby, she probably has seen something like this before and probably doesn't remember it. As the leader, she should try to remember things like this for later strategies.

"Again you shouldn't call people dolts unless you mean it," Ruby worriedly said taking Weiss out of her thoughts.

While this was all happening, Blake was watching the duel. She was wondering why Yang's has not activated her semblance and or why it wasn't activated yet. Just as she thought that Yang's semblance activated with a giant explosion behind her, but Blake smelt something fishy(figuratively), she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You guys, shouldn't we cheer on Yang. She's about to win" finally Blake got both of them to quiet down and listen.

".. I don't want to know what you two were talking about." cutting off both of them.

"Just one question Blake, do you feel like you've seen this before or something like that."

"Why do you ask Ruby?"

"Cause I have a huge deja vu feeling right now and I can't figure out why."

"You know it could be anything, hey are you cravings cookies right now?"

"No, maybe, yes, I don't know, how does that mean anything to this"

"You always are craving cookies, Ruby; you don't change" Weiss finally stopped Ruby's worrying. So when Yang finished the match, everyone cheered including Team RWBY. Then something horrible happened.

"..." silence and gasps came from everyone in the stadium.

* * *

As Yang finished the battle, she heard something …

"Hey blondie, I'm not done with you yet" this was said as Mercury was coming at Yang, full speed. As Yang is Yang, she instinctively threw a punch to stop his attack. …

* * *

**One Hour to fall of Beacon**

Next up in the battle line up was Pyrrha Nikos vs. Penny Polendina. As the battle starts, Penny gets out her sword-like puppets so she can attack. What Penny and Pyrrha did not know, neither did the rest of the audience, was that an outside force had other ideas on how the world viewed all the kingdoms. So what Pyrrha saw was that ten swords looked like 1,000 to her. So …

**After the Grimm invaded the stadium**

Ruby got help from Wiess to help get to the top of the tower at Beacon. And as soon as she reached the top, she saw Pyrrha next to the dead body of Cinder. _But Pyrrha was still in battle but with what…_. As soon as ruby thought this she saw the claw. She saw that Pyrrha was going to die. But then her vision turned to white and …

* * *

**One Week After the Fall of Beacon**

**Ruby's Perspective**

I, the leader of Team RWBY, just finished my job of repairing one of the walls at Beacon. I was walking back to the dorms to drop off my things so I can see my friends and talk.

_I wonder when the next time I get to eat cookies again, cause the bakery is out of commission for a while. … here we are, … the dorms._

The Dorms of Beacon did not get quite a beating unlike the rest of the school. So it didn't take long to fix it up and everything. Next on the list was the infirmary. The infirmary was rebuilt quickly to get the injured students to care. And that's where I'm heading, visiting the infirmary.

" Who are you coming to see, darling" the nurse said quietly.

"I'm coming here to see Yang Xiao Long."

"Ok then, sign here, and she is in room 209."

"Thanks so much," I said hurriedly.

As I walk the numbers go up _101, 102, 103 … 120,121,122, … 130,131, 132,133 … _I think that things are getting better, though there might be another Grimm invasion. _209 … here we are. _I open the door very slowly to make sure that I did not wake up the dragon.

"Yang are you in here?"

"I'm over here," Yang said

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine just that I'm bored."

"I understand, did anyone but me come in to check up on you."

"Yeah Blake mostly came watched me while I slept, it felt weird but oddly comforting."

"That's nice," I said awkwardly, "um have you tried to put on the arm that Ironwood got for you made"

"No, but I should soon if I want to get out of here."

"Yep"

"Hey if tomorrow you hear Weiss … "

Oh crap, crap, crap, I forgot that Weiss is doing something for me in a bit. While I was worrying about Weiss, Yang saw the look on my face and said,

"Go ahead and do what you gotta do, anyways Blake is coming to see me so that I won't be alone."

"Thanks, see you later sis."

I walked or should I say speed through the halls to get to the courtyard where Weiss was waiting. Now whether it was perfect timing or just coincidence that Weiss, a "Perfect Heiress," slammed into me, knocking the air out of my lungs. My two thoughts were … _did I hit Weiss _or … _we hit each other trying to get to the same spot…_

"You dolt were you trying to hit or … oh, sorry, Ruby."

"No, it's ok; just remind me why we are meeting again?"

"It's a surprise; I can't spoil it, you dolt."

_Urgh, why must she use that word … _"Can you at least tell me where we are going."

"Nope, even that will spoil the surprise," Weiss said energetically

_Did we switch spots or what_, "so … I have to follow you to where we are going, and you said you wanted to tell me something."

"Yep, again it's a surprise" _looks like I've been rubbing off on her … she's still the ice queen … my ice quee-_

"Where are we?" I hate it when I space out, stupid brain stop spacing out all the time.

"Can't you tell."

"No, can you just tell me."

"Fine, fun sucker … "

"I usually call you that"

"Uhh, very much true but …"

"Can you please tell me why we are in the middle of nowhere."

"To make sure that no one is around," Weiss said sheepishly

There are a few times I remember Weiss acting like this, once when she wanted to do something important, the other when she wanted to confess something. Either one is fine, but the latter made me nervous, I don't like being nervous in the middle of nowhere. Oh, that's right Weiss was talking. "Why would you need no one to be around?"

"I want to confess something" _oh great she wants to confess something, now I'm nervous …_ "Ruby, your face is as red as your hood."

"Ooh, that, it's just nothing, what were you saying"

"Uh, right I was going to confess that I- I …"

"You what… "

"I LOVE YOU!, ok I said it"

Ok, this is happening right now, I don't know what to say, this happened out of the blue and well … I'm shocked that she was able to say this without breaking down. _Now, what do I say to make this moment a bit better … let's see … umm … oh I know, try confessing to her, but that will me make more nervous, … why must things be hard for me to do?_

"Uhh, Ruby are you ok, how do you feel about this"

How do I feel about this, I mean I love this but, man trying to convince Weiss that it's ok and stuff while trying not to say "I love you, Weiss" _I said that out loud_ _didn't I…_

"Uhh, Ruby do you mean it, do you mean what you said"

_Yes I do mean what I said _but why must this be hard for me to understand, why can't I help myself from loving Weiss, What do I see in the Ice Queen.

**Ruby's perspective**

* * *

"Ruby, …", Weiss said quizzically, "did you mean what you said, … that you love me."

_That's the thing though do I love Weiss that much or am I feeling sorry for her. _Now there are two things I can do for her, one confess my feelings, or try to say why those three words came out of my mouth.

Now whether I came closer or Weiss did but …

"Weiss …"

"Yes, Ruby"

"I did mean what I said, … and I do love you" I felt my face burning as I said those words

"Ruby …"

"Yes …"

"Your face is redder than your hood …" now I noticed my face burning hotter than before.

"Ruby, would you like to kiss me ?" I nodded, the only thought I had was _I wonder how Yang and Blake were?_

* * *

** The Infirmary 30 mins ago**

**Yang's Perspective**

_Man, Rubes must care about Weiss to worry about her, I think that's just part of the job. If I want to see anyone, anytime soon, I would need to try on that arm Ironwood gave me._

Just then the most beautiful girl came into my room, Blake Belladonna, well not the most but just as impressive. I still like her as a partner, among other things.

"How are you feeling Yang?" Blake questioned

"I'm feline fine if you want to know" I punned, Blake just rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know that one of these days, your puns will somehow kill you."

"Na, I'll be fine I have you and the team," I joked, "buuuut … if I want to get back out there and start helping people again, I will … need to use that arm ol' Ironwood gave me."

"Yes that is true but wouldn't you have PTSD or something" Blake deadpanned.

"Again, I have you and the team to help me … oh and don't forget about Team JNPR, they will also help."

"Are you going to try on the arm, today?" Blake questioned

"Yeah, want to help me ?", answer a question with a question, my type of logic.

"I can't say no to you can I?"

"Nope," popping the 'P.'

"Fine, but we do it in the training hall and with a nurse watching, "she said with actual concern.

"Fine, you win, fun sucker," that last part being low in volume.

"I heard that," fuck her GOD DAMNED CAT EARS!

"Well at least I'm going to go out with a Yang, …", I saw Blake roll her eyes, " I win already, and there is more where that came from," I heard Blake sigh significantly. I might look like the Chester cat, especially with the giant ass grin on my face.

_**Let's get this fight started ;)**_

* * *

**Blake's Perspective**

"Are you sure you want to do this," I said, "I hope you know I won't hold back."

"Now let's get this fight started," Yang said as she was putting on the pros

thetic arm with the help of the nurse.

"Ok, then you ready; we go till one of us has 20 percent of aura left." I reminded.

"Fine, fine I will also hold back." Yang rebutted.

* * *

The battle starts with Yang rushing forward with all of her strength, Blake counters with dodging the rush with one of her clones. Yang tries to hit Blake with her elbow. She succeeds and knocking the wind out of her and knocking 5 percent of her aura down.

Now, Blake swipes with the sheath of Gambol Shroud. Just barely missing Yang. Yang counters with a swift punch, with her metal arm, it hits a clone.

While Yang was off balance, Blake hit Yang as hard as she could, causing her to accidentally cut Yang's hair. No one cuts the dragon's hair without a scratch. So Yang activated her semblance and went into full flurry mode. Blake tried to get away but couldn't; she caught three of the thousands of blows. This caused her aura to go down in the red. When Yang finally noticed what happened, she ran to Blake's side.

"Hey, tiger how are you feeling, " Yang said worriedly.

"I feel fine, just very exhausted," Blake said, "now I just want to take a cat nap," she chuckled.

"I'll take you to the dorm after I get the nurses permission" Yang turned and looked at the nurse, about to say something but the nurse just put up her hand and just nodded, giving her permission to go to the dorms with Blake. Then the nurse left without saying a word.

"Ok Blake I need you to stand, or I carry you to the dorms," Yang said.

"Carry me back my hero," she giggled back.

"You need to rest, you are so high on pain," So Yang brought her back to the dorms, opened the door, and put her in her bed just as Yang was about to leave.

"Yang stay here, please I need you, I love you ... I do" she said.

"Fine but only for tonight, I hate to see you like this," Yang said. So Yang quickly got in her bed and very slowly made her feel more comfortable. This also made her feel more comfortable too. Maybe this is how it was meant to be.

**Ruby's perspective**

"Weiss are you sure that you want to tell everyone this?" I said worriedly.

"Ruby don't worry; I have your back," She replied.

"Fine, but if I run away, it's your fault and stress."

"Pft, like that, is going to happen," She said sarcastically.

"You never know things like that!"

"Ruby you worry too much," she said.

"Not enough apparently, and when did you start sounding like Yang?" I asked. All of this was happening while we were walking back to the dorms. Whether or not Weiss listened to me is another story. However, I still don't like the idea of telling everyone about our relationship. _I get too nervous about things like this._ The last question was to get me and Weiss to think about things other than our relationship, that just started two hours ago.

"Are you double-triple-quadruple extra sure you want to do this. Cause I can see you are nervous too."

"I not nervous, I'm never nervous" she rebutted.

"Says the person that was nervous to ask me out, now that was nervous."

"I was talking to you, not our teammates and friends," she said.

"... ," _I get her point but can it be that hard, wait I was freaking out a couple of minutes ago, what changed now._ Now that we were in the dorms, I could worry a bit more, ... no scratch that, worry a lot more because we have to tell everyone, including Yang about the relationship. This is not going to be fun for Weiss or me, we both are nervous, to the point where I see Weiss fidgeting. Then we were in the dorm room, not like that is scary but it's worse when Yang says ...

"What were you two lovebirds doing."

"Nothing," we both said in unison.

"mhmm-mhmm," Yang replied, Blake, said something incoherent, "shh it's ok to go back to sleep."

"What happened to you two," Weiss asked.

"Nothing and you," Yang replied.

"Same here, ... wait where the FUCK is Ruby," Weiss exclaimed!

"Why the hell are you guys screaming for," Blake asked. All of this could be heard down the hallway, which of course is where I was. _of course they would start yelling at this time of day, wait a door is opening, maybe I should hide so I could be alone. Ahh, who cares it's just Team RWBY and Team JNPR in this dorm area not like they want to hear Weiss, Yang, And Blake yell at each other._

"Ruby what are you doing out here and why is your team yelling at each other," Pyrrha asked. I shrugged, as a way to answer her.

"You know that the reason why right?" she asked.

"Yep," popping the 'P.'

"Ruby I'm your friend, you can at least tell me what's wrong," she cooed at me.

"Fine but if you tell anyone, I will seriously have a grudge against you," I jeered, "ok the problem is me, I can't handle the stress of telling my friends and family about my relationships."

"Maybe the only way of getting rid of that stress is telling your friends and family about your relationships," she said.

"Maybe, hey do you ever feel like your entire life just written by a 17-year-old, on a laptop in the dark," I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied. I shrugged back

"Well Pyrrha, thank you for this talk, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going," she asked.

"My dorm, I need to straighten out a few things," as I said on my way back to my dorm room ready for the burst of yelling and emotions.

I'm just in front of the door. My hand is just hovering over the handle. I'm contemplating whether or not I wait for them to fall asleep, then go into the room to avoid the yelling and emotions. But I remembered what Pyrrha said …

"Maybe talking about your relationships with your friends and family might relieve that stress." _Well, Pyrrha I'm going to do just that._ I sighed and opened the door. I was greeted with hugs from everyone in the room. My only objections are…

"Why the hell am I getting hugs?"

"Well we all thought you left because of us yelling and pestering you with personal questions," Yang said.

"Well that is partially true, I left because well … I'm stressed to tell you and blake something."

"Why does Weiss go Scott free on this instead of us" Yang yelled.

"She has to do with what I'm about to tell you," I said sheepishly, _here goes nothing_, "M-me and Weiss are in a relationship with each other." Silence right after I said that, directly before I was going to say something Yang pulled me into the biggest bear hug ever.

"Yang … can't … breathe," I said this while tapping on Yang's arm so that I can become free.

"Oh I'm sorry Rubes," Yang said, "Blake! aren't you happy about this"

"Yay I'm so happy for you two," Blake said sleepily, "may I go back to sleep now guys."

"Yeah you can," Yang said. Blake mumbled something incoherent.

"Ok then, how did it happen," blank stares from both of us, " I mean how … no when did you two become a thing," Yang asked.

"I'm going to bed see you guys in the morning," I told Weiss and Yang, "tomorrow is Saturday at least let me sleep in," this is mostly directed to Yang, "goodnight ever… y… one," and I'm asleep.

* * *

"Ruby Rose, you evaded the inevitably, and you are going to be the source of everyone's suffering," a voice said.

"Wha…! I didn't do anything wrong! Have I?," I said. But what happened next shocked me. Cinder Fall came out of the shadows with Roman on her tail.

"Oh but you did, sweetheart," said Cinder, "she will come after you all and try to destroy humanity."

"Who will?" I questioned.

"The Grimm's Mistress, that's who Red," Roman spat.

"This can't be happening, I… I must be in a dream… this isn't real!" I yelled. Then my vision started to glow a silvery color.

"Maybe if you SIT DOWN, then you can understand what is happening," she said this as I was forced into a chair.

"You see Red your life… our world is one of an infinite number possibilities," he gestures to a screen that is front of me, "you see that you and your friends are supposed to be in Mistral by now trying to stop her," Roman said. I heard Cinder growl; I chuckled at that.

"One of the few reasons that you and your friends go on this adventure is because of this," just as she said that the screen shows a scene that even Roman doesn't like. It shows Pyrrha dying from Cinder burning her to ash. My mind and body could not take it anymore. My vision was becoming more blinding silver as I kept watching. Then I heard evil cackling behind me, and I jerked awake only to see Weiss sleeping in my bed!? Well, I'm both happy and embarrassed, but at least I know that the dreams can't hurt me when my friends and family are with me.

**Pyrrha's Perspective**

Even though it's been one week since the Battle of Beacon, I haven't been the same person since then. When I killed Cinder Fall in the battle, I felt the rush of power go through my body and then when Ruby came I saw all white then Ruby passed out on the floor. Also, the Giant Grimm Dragon was frozen solid as if it turned to stone. My only thought back then was _Ruby could do all that with just her eyes and did I kill that woman. No! It was either her or me, and she caused the Battle of Beacon._

"-rrha, Pyrrha, Remnant to Pyrrha are you there?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, was just ... thinking" I said back.

"Pyr you sure you don't have PTSD or something cause you haven't been sleeping all that well," he said.

"No I'm fine, just thinking of our future or something" I replied happily.

"Mmmm- you sure this didn't have to do with you talking to Ruby out in the hall or the rest of team RWBY yelling in their dorm room," he asked.

"Yes and no, I have always been thinking of our future and stuff like that," I replied, "I just want to spend the rest of the break the school gave us, … with you."

"Okay, but to be honest I know that you been having weird dreams lately," Jaune said back.

"Yes that is a problem but they have been getting better," I replied.

"You know that I'm always here for you even if you can't talk to anyone else, but you can't live life as if your feelings don't matter … they do no matter what you say," Jaune said.

"I think that is all I need … you know I love you so when we have some alone time maybe we can …," after I said that, I whispered the rest to Jaune and he blushed a deep shade of red. Well, Jaune is right I need to release all of these emotions since the Battle of Beacon.

"Jaune remember that I talked to Ruby before coming back into the room," I said, and Jaune nodded, "well … we talked about explaining our feelings, and … I should do just that."

"Pyrrha I know that you like me and so do I, but I think we should try to start this from the beginning," Jaune said, "Pyrrha … would you like to go out with me."

"Jaune I would love to, and I've been waiting for you to say it," I said.

"Well then let's spend the rest of the week together," Jaune said.

"Yes but we must get to bed, or we'll never have the energy to do the things we want to do," I said, and Jaune just nodded. So as we went to bed, I noticed a couple of things. One Ren and Nora aren't here yet. Two, my hands were shaking as if I was nervous or something. I have a couple of ideas on what's happening.

**Nora's Journal/Perspective**

Hello to those who are reading this, though it is implausible that anyone will read this journal, the nurse in Beacon's Infirmary told me to write in a journal for anything I wanted so I decided that I should write about what happened today between Ren and me. We'll start like any other journal from the beginning of the day.

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I noticed Ren, not in his bed. So I went down to the kitchen that's in the dorms, and he wasn't there either. After that I went to the cafeteria, then I found him making pancakes and his disgusting health shakes.

So I walked up to him and asked: "are those for me?". All he did was nod. Then I asked him "why do you eat those?"

"It makes me stronger and keeps me healthy" he replied. I still gave him the face of disgust and all he did was look at me with a straight face. I continued to munch on my pancakes while trying to figure out if Ren likes me as more than a friend.

"Why are you staring at me for," he asked when he said that my face started to turn red from embarrassment. "Anyways, you're coming with me to Vale today we need to do some errands."

"Ugh, why are we doing so many errands in so little time? It's almost like your planning something …" I said back. All he gave me was a straight face and a shrug on his shoulders. "Fine at least tell me what we are getting in Vale?"

"Nope that is a secret for later," Ren said. Later I learned that the entire trip was made, so I didn't get in Weiss' way. "After you're done eating we are leaving," he said. After he said that he left towards the dorm. I finished eating a few minutes later and went to the air docks, and I saw Ren waiting there for me. After a few minutes in the bullhead, we landed in Vale, and the first thing we did was go to a dust store? I mean we've gone to a couple of weird places before for errands but never a dust store out of the blue, I believe we are not of dust for my grenades or Jaune's revolver. So instead I just kept walking with Ren until he stopped by the front door of the dust shop.

"Nora I need you to go and grab the things off this list," he said. Now, this is weird cause Ren never lets me go shopping by myself unless he is trying to do something very secretive or trusts me more cause I haven't blown something up in a very very long time.

"You need to grab what's exactly that is on this list, it's ok if you grab a few things that you need, but you have to grab what's on this list, … got it, Nora."

"Yep, I got it … so are you going to go somewhere else to get something important" I asked him? And he replied with "yes and no," and with this, he left the store. I started shopping for what he needed plus a few things that I wanted. After scouring the store for about two whole hours, I was able to find everything that I needed and then some. Okay, I now just bought everything that I needed for the list, then I decided to head by the weapons and armor store. I wanted to find something to help mod Jaune's sword. Like allowing him to use dust. And most people say I don't know what I'm doing.

Anywho, let's continue, shall we? As I was leaving the store, I saw Ren coming out of a store that I could not recognize. So I decided that I should walk up to him and ask what he was doing.

"What are you doing Renny?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, ok," he replied, "come on let's go back, also did you get the items?" he asked.

"Yes I certainly did plus a gift for Jaune," I replied joyfully. Ren tilted his head as to ask if he should be worried. "Don't worry Renny, it will be fine I'll ask Ruby to help install it anyway!" and all he did was a sigh in regret, probably for leaving me by myself or for Jaune.

"Well we shall be heading back to Beacon before it gets too dark," he said.

"But you still haven't explained why we were here in the first place," I said in return.

"Oh I will have just you wait," he said while smiling. I do like it when Ren is all mysterious; it gets me all giddy. But as we went back to Beacon, I was probably the quietest that I ever been.

As we finally get back to Beacon I got all excited again just in anticipation of wait Ren will tell me. I have so been thinking of what he will say as I love you Nora or will you marry me Nora, or-or-or … well, the list can go on and on not to mention that everything is chance and I'm not praying to a god to write everything out in my favor (I'm am). Then out of nowhere, he stopped near the fountain.

"Ren is everything okay?" I asked.

"There's been something I needed to tell you," he replied.

"What is Ren?" I asked.

"You know that we been together for almost forever right," Ren said sheepishly.

"Yeah we have Ren," I said back.

After I said this Ren got onto one knee and started to say …

"Nora you and I have been through hell together, and I want to make sure that nothing can stop us … forever," he said, "um … N-Nora will you marry me?"

Am I dreaming someone, please help I think that I'm getting a heart attack? Of course, why wouldn't I say yes, but I kinda don't. … to hell with social norms. I nodded.

"Nora I need to hear you say it," he said.

"Fine, … yes, I'll marry you ren why wouldn't I, it's like Weiss and Ruby not marrying each other," I said. I hugged Ren, and he hugged back. But he pulled away to frown at me. " what did I say something wrong?"

"Boop," Is all he said.

**Ruby's Perspective**

As I awoke from a more peaceful slumber, I noticed one of two things. That Weiss is in bed with me and her entire mess of hair is in my face or on me. As I move to get out of bed, I noticed that I am against the wall and that Weiss is blocking the exit. So I decided to go back to sleep and enjoy my companion.

I woke up an hour or so later to find that everyone has woken up already and my bed is empty. So I got out of bed and got dressed, then I went down to get some breakfast. As I walked the halls, I noticed things. One that there was a great smell coming from the common room and the hallways were unusually quiet. What is today that I should remember … honestly, I have no idea what today is. Oh well at least I don't have to about something like presents. Right.

"Oh you're awake Ruby, come and sit with me on the couch we are about to open presents, oh and Merry Christmas Ruby," Weiss said. And there goes my thought processes.

"TODAY'S CHRISTMAS AND NO ONE REMINDED ME YESTERDAY," I vented to everyone in the room. _**Hehe idiot how the hell did you forget Christmas**_

"You dolt your the one to set up the tree a week ago and had presents under the tree too about oh that Sunday," Weiss replied, " you've been working so hard since that Sunday, that you completely forgot about Christmas." _**Oh, that's how. I now pity you.**_

Have I worked that hard that I forgot about Christmas? I mean I almost forgot Weiss's little adventure yesterday. But can someone work that hard that you forgot a holiday? _**Yes, I have, and man was it embarrassing.**_

"Oh man, guys I'm very sorry that I forgot. Let's stop with this mushy gushy stuff and let's open up presents," I said happily.

"Wow she turned around quickly almost as the reaper chased her," Yang said. I ended up giving her a death stare to shut her up.

I ended up remembering all the presents I gave everyone plus a team gift to JNPR. Everyone loved their gifts specifically that they were Ruby Made (trademark). Not that it mattered much but the present I got from Weiss was lovely, it was a mod for Crescent Rose that allowed for Crescent to make any bullet a different element plus the one on top of that, which will make Crescent, even more, deadlier now that I got it. But the last gift was peculiar.

Everyone denied ever getting the gift for anyone. It was peculiar because the gift was from someone named Bob. We don't even have a Bob here at the school. You know what is even weirder, the gift was to Team RWBY. But the gift itself was a recipe for dust called Creation. It also had an antidote recipe for it too.

"Weiss do you think that you can make this," I asked.

"Can I," she said.

"Can you," I asked.

"Of course I can but what it asks for is weird," she replied.

"Well, what does it ask for," I asked in reply.

"It asks for one-fifth of the production weight in Burn Dust, one-fifth of the production weight in Ice Dust and three-fifths of the production weight in Empty Dust," she replied.

"What's 'production weight,'" I asked again.

"It's the amount that is made at the time of producing this dust," she replied,

"what I find weird about this Dust is that it has an antidote version of it."

"That is weird why would Dust have an antidote version," Blake said, "I feel like I heard of this dust from somewhere."

"Are you sure it isn't from one of your lewd stories you read," Yang replied after Yang said that Blake blushed a little.

"Well I think that you all shall get ready for school on Monday," Professor Ozpin said. Everyone jumped when Ozpin spoke. "Well, I do hope that you don't go too overboard with that dust cause it might cause more problems than it's solved," he said.

"Yes, Ozpin we will be very wary of our use of this new and peculiar dust, right guys?" Weiss said.

"Yeah totally," I said.

"Ruby you agree to anything that Weiss says," Yang said. While Yang and I continued bickering Team JNPR finally got a chance to talk.

"Professor Ozpin what do you think Creation Dust does," Jaune asked.

"Well I have no idea, but I think that Team RWBY are the right people to test the Dust," Ozpin replied.

"What makes you say that Ozpin," Nora asked.

"Just a huge hunch, also congratulations Nora," Ozpin replied. Nora was blushing after that last bit.

Well, this Christmas has been weird, but at least I was able to spend it with friends and family. Though I wish was able to spend more time with Weiss. Well, tomorrow is Sunday maybe we can spend the entire day together. Well, I will write on Monday to tell you what has happened. Till then.

_Ruby Rose_

* * *

**Somewhere on the Outer Reaches of the Multiverse**

"Sir we are setting up the next universe for Captain Roon to start residing in," someone said.

"Good job Private, keep continuing to set up universes for Captain Roon to either fix or reside in, I'll contact Captain Roon about his next mission," Bob said.

"Yes general, I'll continue to search and locate universe's in the RWBY-verse for Captain Roon to either reside in or to fix," the Private replied.

* * *

** That Sunday after Christmas**

**Ruby's Perspective**

"Weiss," I whined about getting her attention, "can we please work on something that's not entirely boring like our weapons or dust."

"As much as I want to do something like that," Weiss said, "but darling we must not slack on our academics, or we face not being the number one team in the school."

"I hate it when your right," I said while pouting, "how about after we do this for an hour or so then work on something like dust or our weapons," I suggested.

"Mmmm … maybe we can … how about we try and make that new dust recipe that someone named Bob gave during Christmas," Weiss asked.

"Yeah we should try and make that instead of doing the history of Kukoguri, we could've asked Ren and Nora on the history of the place," I replied.

"You know that you're right for once, instead of trying to study it on our own we should ask Ren and Nora about the place they used to live," Weiss said, "so about that dust do you still have that recipe or did you forget where you put it"

"Here it is," I replied, "it asks for one-fifth the production weight in burn dust, one-fifths the production weight in ice dust, and three-fifths the production weight in empty dust … do we even have empty dust on hand," I asked.

"Yes we do … what does it say about the antidote," Weiss asked thoughtfully.

"For the antidote … oh, it says one-fifth of production weight in Creation dust, one-fifth in the production weight in Ice dust, and three-fifths the production weight in empty dust," I said back, "oh there is something else … _**Note: the antidote can be taken separately of the Creation dust to get the reverse effect of said dust. Note: Creation dust is used in … event of … that can get one … use with caution … **_damn, the rest was smudged away or were badly written for me to read … anything else," I asked.

"Nope … I guess the rest is up to us to figure out … ruby can you go and get the mixing supplies, and I grab the dust," she said while walking away mumbling. Ahhh she's just like me, but instead of weapons, it's dust.

"Done honey, anything else darling," I asked cheerfully.

"You dolt what did I tell you about using those words earlier," she commanded, " sorry yes I got the dust … it looks like there's going to an excess of Ice dust," she said more softly.

"But you said it earlier," I said while pouting.

"Yeah but that was on accident, I didn't mean to say it in the library," she replied.

"Fine can we just get onto to the mixing," I asked.

"Yes … yes we can alright can you pour me 50 grams of burn and 50 grams of ice, and I'll get the 150 grams of empty dust," she said in a monotone.

"Alright got the other two in separate jars, you got the rest of the dust," I asked.

"Yeah, I do … Ruby what do you think about children," Weiss asked.

"I want to have them with the right person and … uh, are … why do you ask," I replied questionably?

"Because it might be the reason this was given to us, and why this dust was created in the first place," she said.

"Alright let's get to mixing and get to testing your hypothesis on what this dust does," I commanded.

"Fine … first, you pour in the empty dust, and after that, you pour both the burn and ice at the same time," she said, "now we mix very slowly until you get a swirl … at this point, you want to start to get a bit faster with your stirring … then you'll blend until it's one solid color."

"Hey, Weiss do you mind stopping Dust Chem mode for a while … ," I said, and she stopped mixing to finally look at me, "we're done. Let's just put this in some vials then wait till tomorrow to test out your batch … okay". She finally stopped and looked at fully, all I could see was turmoil and a couple of wild fictions, fly through her eyes. She nodded in approval. "So we're going to go back to the dorms and get some rest because we have some testing to do … okay Weiss," I said to soothe her. And so we went to the dorm room and went to sleep.

* * *

_**A/n: alright everyone this first chapter is some rewritten parts of the first "book" to make it flow a bit, and I added some bits of mystery that I seemed to fit the style that I write if this was your first story of mine that you've then good luck on trying to read this giant wall of text.**_

_**Anywho this story will most likely get updated every week or so, based on what I have done with the story. And I'll try to give a recap at the end of each chapter to get you guys who miss things a way to get the story without thoroughly reading the entire chapter, where's the fun in that?**_

_**Alright, follow, favorite, and review. And please I love reviews, and I use them to better my writing, if I can't tell where I'm wrong, then I can't get anything done well.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**NevTSC ;)**_


	2. the end?

_**Hey guys, it's me NevTSC to bring you some news about Project: RWBY**_

_**I'm very sad to announce that I will be retiring this version of PR[Project: RWBY], I may Bring it back as its own story to help with The Last Remnant on Earth[TLRoE], but let me explain why I'm doing this in the first place**_

_**I never really liked the way the very first chapter came out, I never did like it, but it was my very first time I made fic on this site and I ... I'm sorry to those who liked this story and followed it from the beginning but I have a better story for this name**_

_**this new story will be better and more thought out. so have a lookout for Project: Red Night, Project: Ice Queen, Project: Dragon, Project: Shadow, then Project: RWBY following the storylines of the other four and each will have multiple chapters, how many? I wouldn't know.  
you'll see**_

_**N̷̳̫̥͗̃é̷͙͒͛w̶̺͗̂̆̓ ̴̧̳̥̰͐̌͐̓a̶̖̰̋͐ͅḑ̷͔́͂m̶͓̫͎͒i̴͊̀̽͜n̶̨͙̻̭͑̉̈ ̵̢͇̫̗͒̉͑a̵͈̬͙̤͋̀́͂u̶̬̳̇̋t̷̻͎͖̄͌h̷̨̲͐̎̀͜o̶͖̱͛̐͝r̸̡̪̀̕ĩ̶̲̱̻̉ž̸̛̥͖e̴̛̺̥̐̈́̀d̸̥͉͈̾͠\̵͈̹̱̱̎\̷̡̩͈̻̈́̐\̸̖͍͑̋́͐\̶̰̈͊̌̿ͅ\̶̢̧̛͉͑͐w̸̬̮̽̔̽ė̵͓̤̆ḽ̶̦̀c̴̨̈́͑ö̷͕́̌̋̈́ḿ̵̲̫̑̓ẽ̸̼̣̼͜**_

h̶e̵l̶p̵ ̶m̶e̶

̵h̵e̷l̸p̶ ̶t̵h̵e̸ ̸m̸u̶l̵t̸i̸v̸e̷r̷s̴e̷ ̵i̵s̶ ̶f̶a̵l̴l̷i̸n̵g̵ ̴a̴p̶a̸r̷t̴

̶h̶e̶l̶p̵

̴p̶l̴s̷

E̴̛̳̱̝̖̲̹̦̐̈́̂͛̄͒͂̆̈́̿͒̌̾̓̆̕͝͝n̸͇̝̗̥̦̳͓̻̞̼̒̅͋̐͆̍̎́̂̔͋͐͛͊͑͂̓̾͛̆͗̿̕͘͝͝d̶̨̢̛̺̳͈͖̥̜̼̖͚̹̺̩̦̣͉͕̠̘̦͕̯̱̃̅̐͊̄͆͊̇̽̓̒̾̃̉͋́̏̂͘͠͝ ̸̢̨͎̻̱͚̦̯͇͕͈̽̏̊͗̕͠ỏ̶̢̢̨̢̗͈̘̳̻̲͎̩̞̟̘̭͕̼̑̎̔̏̃̃̃̐́͑̄͜͠͝f̵̨̫̬͕̹̻̤̘͔̤̗̘̲͚͈̀͗̽͆͊͐̽̈̉͋̒̈̓̅́̾͋͘͜ ̸̨̢͖̖͇̺̱̤͈̳͕̲̺̦͇͉͓̻̊̈̋͑̉̓̐́͗͋͘̕͜͝Ţ̸̠̣̪͍͇̜́̂̃͐̃̇̇͌̽́͛̾̑̀̌̑͊̊͘ͅṟ̵̡̨̢̡̢̢̮̜̬̻͇̫̠̜͓͈̱͖͙̺̞̱̞̞͛͛͛̋͘ͅa̴̡̺͎̲̾̏͝ṇ̵̢̧͎̗͙͚̘͙̗̗̦͇̦̺̺̖͔͙̭̣͖̜̊͌͑͜͝s̷̡̯̹̙̒͋̂͑̔͗̀̑͑͘͘̕̚m̴̡̬̫͈͚̪͒̓̅͘͘ỉ̸̛͖̭̹͕̘̘͕͛́̈͘͠s̷̫̱͕̠͆́̌̀͌̈́̉̓͘s̸̡̛̛̺͍͎̫̰̱͙̬͔̺͇͇̜͙̘̪̓͋̀́͛̄͛̿̊̅̃̅̃̉̓̐̚͝î̴̡̛͇̝̻̫̮̥̤̝̦̲͎̙͈̽͑̏̿͛̏̋̅̂̾́̐̄̀̆̂̈́̓͊̔͘͠͠ṓ̷̡̨̩͚͖̱̝̳̹͇̟̪̫̩̮̯̘̻̒͜͜n̶̡̨̨̨̛̛̬̹̤̤̻͔̥̠̜̰̟͙͚͉̻̪̣̓̏̈́̔͗͂̈͂̄̿̔̈͑͜

_**Until Next Time  
NevTSC ;)**_


End file.
